Un acto de bondad, una lección por aprender
by kari2017
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Hades, Shun comienza a recorrer el mundo, llegando a una aldea pobre. ¿Qué haría nuestro querido santo con tal de no ver sufrir a esas personas y para poder ver las sonrisas en aquellos niños, en ese lugar donde la esperanza se esfumó hace tanto ya?
1. La aldea

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Este es el primer fic que hago de este estilo, espero que les guste.

 **Advertencia:** Puede llegar a ser algo crudo, me disculpo de antemano.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** **Saint Seiya, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría que sí, aunque solo sea Shun. XD**

 **Capítulo 1: La aldea.**

Luego de la terrible batalla con el Rey del Inframundo, Hades, cado uno de los santos regresó a su respectivo hogar, Shiryu fue a los 5 picos, Hyoga a Siberia, Seiya, se quedó en Japón e Ikki, como de costumbre se fue sin decir a dónde, pero todos con la promesa de mantener el contacto. Shun, por otra parte, decidió que sería bueno viajar un poco por el mundo para conocer un poco más de éste. Sus primeras paradas fueron en ciudades hermosas, donde rebosaba la vida y el bullicio, sin embargo, el siguiente destino que le esperaba, estaba demasiado distante de ser eso. Había llegado a esa aldea, a pie, ya que deseaba conocer la Tierra lo mejor posible, recorriéndolo por propio pie. Iba vestido con su infaltable overol blanco, su remera verde y su calzado marrón, además de una capa que le cubría la cabeza y gran parte del cuerpo. Apenas había llegado, la vista lo había hecho estremecerse, las casas, eran de barro y mal hechas, las personas, estaban tiradas en el suelo, por todas partes, con lo que a él le pareció un serio caso de desnutrición, los ojos de todos estaban vacíos, ausentes, como si la esperanza se hubiera esfumado de ellos hace mucho tiempo, inclusive en los niños. Mientras veía todo esto, uno de ellos pasó por su lado y "chocó accidentalmente" con él, sin embargo se reincorporó de manera rápida y salió corriendo, pero Shun sabía la razón y era que aquel niño le había robado el dinero que llevaba encima. En ese momento lo empezó a embargar un sentimiento de impotencia que le oprimía el pecho, ver a un niño teniendo que robar a tan corta edad, la situación en la que se encontraba ese lugar y sus habitantes, era horrible, es cierto que muchas veces odió su propio destino al tener que combatir, sin embargo esta situación se le hacía cien veces peor que cualquiera de sus batallas, no podía no hacer nada.

Comenzó a recorrer las calles y cada vez estaba más desconcertado, no sabía qué hacer así que decidió primero reunir información. Llegó a una taberna que tenía un aspecto muy derruido, allí no se encontraba nadie más que el dueño del lugar. Shun se atrevió a entrar.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres, no ves que está cerrado?-**_ le dice el dueño, con un tono frío.

Shun se sorprendió ante esto y se dio vuelta para observar el cartel en la puerta, el cual, señalaba que estaba abierto.

 _ **-Lo siento mucho, señor, es sólo que me pareció que el cartel decía abierto y por eso pasé.-**_ decía Shun que a pesar de la situación seguía manteniéndose respetuoso hacia su interlocutor

 _ **-Ah, da igual, en éste lugar no existe nadie que pueda darse el lujo de tomar unos tragos, con suerte y comen algo de vez en cuando, yo tampoco tengo nada para ofrecer en esta taberna, así que da igual lo que diga ese cartel, está cerrado.-**_ Eso último lo dijo muy cortante. Pero eso no lo detuvo, necesitaba entender qué sucedía. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?, ¿Por qué había terminado todo así? Tenía que descubrir la razón.

 _ **¿Podría decirme qué sucedió en esta aldea?-**_ Preguntó con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar una manera de ayudar.

 _ **-¿Para qué quieres saber?**_ _ **Lo mejor es que te vayas de inmediato, este lugar ya no tiene futuro.-**_ Shun se sorprendió, más no retrocedió, él de verdad quería ayudar.

 _ **-Por favor, de verdad quiero saber.-**_ Pidió una vez más.

 _ **-Por Dios, que pesado, si tanto quieres saber entonces te lo diré.-**_ Shun sonrió al ver que el hombre había accedido, sin embargo… _**-Pero a cambio me debes dar una suma de dinero.-**_ Sentenció con una sonrisa en el rosto ya que en esa aldea desde hace mucho que dejaron de hacerse esos tratos, nadie estaba dispuesto a dar dinero por algo, era robar o ser robado, no creyó que alguien lo haría, creyó que de esa manera por fin se iba a librar de él… Pero estaba equivocado.

A Shun le acababan de robar, pero para su suerte tenía algo de dinero distribuido en su ropa, por si ocurría algo, pero la verdad es que no era demasiado y al dárselo se quedaría sin nada, pero estaba dispuesto a todo para ayudar, y así lo haría. Comenzó a sacar dinero de sus prendas, un poco de aquí, un poco de allá, hasta que no le quedó nada.

 _ **-Es todo lo que tengo, por favor, cuénteme.-**_ Dice Shun entregándole el dinero. El dueño se quedó impresionado, ese chico era de lo más extraño, ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto un lugar como ese que hasta estaba dispuesto a darle todo su dinero? Pero se lo guardó para sí mismo, porque una promesa era una promesa.

 _ **-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber? Responderé a tus dichosas preguntas.-**_ Shun estaba feliz de que pudiera convencerlo, hasta que calló en un detalle.

 _ **-Perdone mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Shun, ¿Podría usted decirme cómo se llama?-**_ Preguntó con su dulce tono de siempre.

 _ **-¿Mi nombre?, hace tiempo que a nadie le importan esas cosas.-**_ Sin embargo al ver la mirada del joven entristecer un poco, suspiró, ese chico de verdad era raro. _**-¿Tanto quieres saber?-**_ El chico, nuevamente, ilusionado, asintió- _**Bueno, prometí que te iba a contestar, mi nombre es Iwao. ¿Qué más?-**_ Preguntó con fastidio.

 _ **-¿Esta ciudad siempre fue así? Sino lo fue ¿Cómo sucedió esto?-**_ Preguntó por fin lo que quería saber.

Iwao rodó los ojos. No lograba entender al chico.

 _ **-¿Qué tiene eso de interesante?-**_ Pero no pudo replicar porque nuevamente esa mirada lo hacía sentir culpable. - _ **Bien, te lo contaré, como parece supusiste, esta ciudad no fue siempre así, antes era muy próspera y hermosa, y estábamos en armonía. Lo que sucedió es que por mucho tiempo, nosotros veneramos a un Dios, pero después de un tiempo de tanta paz, olvidamos a nuestro Dios y dejamos de alabarlo, comenzamos a creer que podíamos hacer todo lo que quisiéramos sin él, pero no fue así.**_

 _ **Nuestro Dios, al ver nuestra arrogancia, nos castigó, dejó de llover, y el suelo se volvió árido, desde entonces no hay más que sequía, no podemos cultivar nada ni tampoco tenemos agua, las únicas veces que lo obtenemos es cada vez que pasa un viajero inocente por estas tierras para robarle. Tampoco podemos salir de la ciudad porque hay una barrera impuesta también como castigo y el que la atraviese morirá de una forma horrenda. Conseguimos agua y comida a través de vendedores de otras aldeas que se aprovechan de la situación en las que estamos para cobrarnos más caro, y al no tener dinero todos roban lo que pueden de quien pueden para sobrevivir. Hemos intentado muchas veces disculparnos y rogar piedad, pero, nuestro Dios ya nos ha abandonado, al igual que la esperanza.-**_ Terminó el relato con algo de pena en la voz.

Shun bajó la vista afligido, era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar a continuación.

Iwao, al ver el semblante del chico que hasta hace un rato insistía tanto en hacer preguntas, no pudo evitar volver a hablar.

 _ **-Muy bien, ahora yo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué deseabas tanto saber esta historia?-**_ Preguntó eso que tenía en la cabeza desde hace un rato.

El chico levantó la vista.

 _ **-Es que, bueno, verá, es sólo que cuando vi la aldea y a los habitantes, me hizo sentir muy triste ver la falta de esperanza en sus miradas y necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa, que ayudase aunque sea un poco a que eso cambiara, pero para eso necesitaba saber la situación. Así que le agradezco mucho la información.-**_ No lo podía creer, ese chico era de lo que no había, ¿Quién en su sano juicio intentaría ayudar a una aldea en esas condiciones, quién le daría todo su dinero a un extraño para que le diera información para poder ayudar a otros, quedándose sin un centavo para sí mismo? Pero luego de un momento volvió a la realidad, que ese extraño hiciera lo que quisiera, la situación no podía ser cambiada, así que se lo dijo de frente.

 _ **-Ni lo intentes, lo que necesitamos es un milagro, y no creo que puedas lograrlo.-**_ Con eso pensó que lo desmoralizó, que había abandonado su idea loca y que iba a encaminarse nuevamente a otro destino, pero, nuevamente, se equivocó.

Shun al escuchar la palabra milagro, encontró su respuesta, si eso es lo único que podía salvar a la aldea, entonces, eso debía hacer, sabía que hacerlo no era fácil, pero también sabía que mientras no se rindiera tampoco era imposible. Ahora ya tenía una pista, estaba mucho más motivado, y tenía una hermosa sonrisa que decía que tenía fe en que todo resultaría bien. Después de todo era un caballero de la esperanza, si él la perdía entonces, todo estaría acabado.

Iwao nuevamente no sabía qué decir, ese chico lograba desencajarlo muy fácilmente. Estaba anonadado hasta que Shun volvió a hablar.

 _ **-Tengo una pregunta más ¿Dónde alababan a su Dios?-**_ Preguntó ya con una idea para empezar a poner en práctica.

 _ **-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Ya te lo dije sólo un milagro nos salvaría.-**_ Dijo al no entender qué es lo que pasaba por la mente del niño.

 _ **-No sé si lo podré crear, pero debo intentarlo lo mejor que pueda, por favor.-**_ Dijo con ojos suplicantes, los cuales surtieron efecto de inmediato.

 _ **-Ya qué, pero no creo que puedas, el lugar donde alabábamos a Dios está a dos calles de aquí, detrás de una Iglesia, que hace tiempo está abandonada.-**_ Le dijo, y de inmediato los ojos de Shun brillaron con esa noticia.

 _ **-En verdad, muchas gracias.-**_ Le dijo de corazón y emprendió su partida. Iba a ir allí a tratar de comunicarse con aquel Dios, esa era una de las cosas que le enseñó Shaka antes de morir, iba a tratar de convencerlo de que les dé una segunda oportunidad.

Iwao lo vio salir corriendo hacia la Iglesia luego de eso. Estaba perplejo, pero, bueno al menos se había deshecho de él. Sin embargo en su cabeza daban vueltas las acciones de aquel niño, y es que nunca conoció a alguien tan poco común como él, le había despertado una sensación de curiosidad, y ya saben lo que dicen "La curiosidad mató al gato", y aunque él no fuera gato, esta terminó por vencerlo y lo siguió.

 **Comentarios finales:** Acá dejo el primer capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto hice todo en tono neutro, pero en realidad soy argentina, a veces puede llegar a haber una inconsistencia con ese tema. Me acostumbré a que hablen así los personajes y por eso intenté hacerlo de esa manera, disculpen si hay alguna incongruencia.


	2. Negociaciones

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. 

**Capítulo 2: Negociaciones.**

Iwao lo vio salir corriendo hacia la Iglesia luego de eso. Estaba perplejo, pero, bueno al menos se había deshecho de él. Sin embargo en su cabeza daban vueltas las acciones de aquel niño, y es que nunca conoció a alguien tan poco común como él, le había despertado una sensación de curiosidad, y ya saben lo que dicen "La curiosidad mató al gato", y aunque él no fuera gato, esta terminó por vencerlo y lo siguió.

Cuando llegó, Shun estaba sentado en frente del santuario, con un extraña aura color rosa a su alrededor. No tenía idea de qué sucedía cuando de repente el chico habló.

 _ **-Por favor Gran Dios, le ruego que les de otra oportunidad, las personas cometemos errores, pero, de ellos aprendemos, por favor, sea misericordioso, ellos sabrán agradecer. Se lo imploro.-**_ Iwao se sorprendió ante tales palabras, pero se sorprendió más cuando oyó una voz responder, la cual parecía venir de todos lados y ninguno al mismo tiempo.

 _ **-Shun de Andrómeda, eres el que tiene el alma más pura en esta era, eres muy buena persona, y tu deseo de ayudar a otros es admirable, pero ellos se lo merecen, merecen este castigo.-**_ Dijo esa voz omnipotente.

 _ **-Por favor, ¿No cree que ya los castigó lo suficiente?, no creo que nadie merezca algo como esto.-**_ Intentó razonar Shun.

- _ **Sí que lo merecen, ofendieron a un Dios y pisotearon su nombre. Además, desde que comenzó el castigo sólo han obrado miserablemente robándose unos a otros y matándose entre sí para sobrevivir un día más, incluso cuando llegaste, ¿Acaso no te robó un niño tu dinero? Si de verdad merece la pena salvarlos, no me lo han demostrado, ni siquiera pudieron conservar la cordura, ni mucho menos su humanidad, de la que tan orgullosos están, son patéticos, necesitan aprender una lección de humildad y de bondad, pero estoy seguro de que no podrán, porque son demasiado orgullosos y egoístas.-**_ Iwao, no sabía qué decir, eso no podía negarlo, sin embargo Shun siguió.

 _ **-No puedo negar lo que ha dicho, los humanos somos débiles, pero si tenemos esperanza, podemos hacer grandes cosas, y si la perdemos, entonces indudablemente nos desviaremos y no sabremos qué hacer, esas personas deben recuperarla, todos merecen tenerla, sin importar lo que hagan. Los humanos vivimos cometiendo errores, pero al aprender de ellos nos volvemos más fuertes, ahora le está quitando esa posibilidad, por favor reconsidérelo, se lo ruego, ellos ya han sufrido demasiado.-**_ Argumentó Shun.

 _ **-Que osadía, ¿Dices que yo estoy siendo injusto?-**_ La voz estaba cargada de furia.

 _ **-No, sólo que creo que es necesario que les dé una segunda oportunidad, nadie merece el suplicio que le hace pasar a esta aldea.-**_ Intentó una vez más convencerle, aunque nuevamente fue en vano.

- _ **No importa cuánto insistas, ese es su castigo, y no me retractaré, eso es lo que se merecen.-**_ Dijo como respuesta final.

 _ **-Está bien, veo que no cambiará de parecer, así que disculpe las molestias.-**_ Dijo Shun levantándose.

El Dios comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

 _ **-Así que a tú también los vas a abandonar, al final yo tenía razón, no valen para nada.-**_ Dijo aún entre risas, pero Shun se giró.

 _ **-Lo siento, pero se equivoca, yo no puedo abandonar a la gente, para mí cada vida es preciada, así que si no consigo su ayuda encontraré otro modo. Si me rindiera tan fácilmente, no merecería ser un caballero de la esperanza, un santo de Atena. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, y el haberle robado su preciado tiempo. Hasta luego.-**_ Shun hace una reverencia y se va del lugar. Dejando al Dios muy molesto por la actitud adoptada hacia él por un simple humano.

Saliendo de allí se encuentra con Iwao y se sorprende, no esperaba verlo en ese lugar, y estaba bastante seguro de que había escuchado su conversación.

 _ **-Lo siento, parece que mi plan no funcionó, creo que crear un milagro no es tan sencillo ¿No?-**_ Dice cabizbajo el peli verde.

Sin embargo Iwao, se acerca y le levanta la vista, Shun se sorprende por esto.

 _ **-Te equivocas, ya has logrado crear uno, mi esperanza, junto con la de los demás se había esfumado hace mucho, sin embargo tú en una noche me la has devuelto, tu inocencia y pureza han ablandado mi corazón, el cómo confías en la humanidad, incluso contradiciendo a un Dios, me dan razones para creer, tu bondad al preocuparte por el bienestar de estafadores como nosotros, es admirable, en verdad, eres un verdadero caballero de la esperanza.-**_ Le dijo entre lágrimas. Al notarlo, Shun, no pudo evitar darle un abrazo para reconfortarlo, ante ese extraño gesto, Iwao se sorprendió, sin embargo, pronto correspondió a ese símbolo de cariño que hace tanto no sentía.

 _ **-Muchas gracias, sus palabras, me dieron nuevas fuerzas, no voy a claudicar, le prometo que lo lograré, crearé el milagro, cueste lo que cueste-**_ Le dijo Shun una vez finalizado el abrazo y con gran determinación.

 _ **-Confío en que lo harás, y de ahora en más puedes pedirme lo que sea, haré lo necesario para ayudarte.-**_ Le dijo con una sonrisa.

 _ **-Muchas gracias. De hecho, me gustaría saber si puedo quedarme en su casa por las noches, en el día estaré afuera, así que no lo molestaré.-**_ Dice Shun a quien se le ocurrió una nueva idea.

 _ **-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Ya tienes un nuevo plan?-**_ Dice Iwao ante la propuesta de su amigo.

 _ **-Sí, mañana iré a ver a un amigo que vive cerca de aquí a pedirle algo de ayuda.-**_ Dice el peli verde. Aunque su semblante cambió a uno más nervioso, sin embargo Iwao no le prestó atención, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

Este, es un poco más corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, el próximo va a ser más largo, lo prometo.

Me gustaría agradecer a Naomi D. R, es la primera vez que recibo un review, me hizo muy feliz. Espero que éste capítulo, aunque corto sea de tu agrado.

A todo aquel nuevo lector, espero que les guste mucho, y, si tienen críticas o sugerencias, para que pueda mejorar, me servirían de mucho. Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Trabajo y compañeros

**Capítulo 3: Trabajo y compañeros.**

 _ **-Sí, mañana iré a ver a un amigo que vive cerca de aquí a pedirle algo de ayuda.-**_ Dice el peli verde. Aunque su semblante cambió a uno más nervioso, sin embargo Iwao no le prestó atención, habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

A la mañana siguiente, Shun, se levantó temprano, se preparó, y se marchó sin despertar a su nuevo amigo. Inició su viaje hacia un pueblo cercano del cual había escuchado hace un par de días. El plan de Shun no era pedir ayuda a algún amigo, es más allí no conocía a nadie, tenía pensado trabajar en ese lugar y conseguir comida y dinero para llevarlos a la aldea, al menos, hasta que pudiese encontrar otra manera de ayudar. Le había mentido a Iwao para no preocuparlo, pero no se le daba bien mentir, por eso su voz tembló, pero para su fortuna el otro no lo notó y si lo hizo no le dio importancia.

En cuanto llegó, se asombró de la diferencia abismal que había entre ese pueblo y la aldea que él intentaba ayudar. El suelo era muy próspero, las construcciones estaban muy bien hechas y los habitantes rebosaban de vida. Eso lo motivó a creer que podría conseguir su objetivo.

Shun logró conseguir un trabajo muy bueno, que consistía en cultivar y cosechar un huerto. El propietario del mismo, era bastante rico y recompensaba de buena manera a sus empleados, en proporción de cuánto trabajaran.

Shun decidió que trabajaría al máximo para poder llevar alimentos en abundancia, a su regreso y se puso en acción.

Mientras tanto dos hombres fornidos lo observaban con gracia.

 _ **-Je, ese niño no va a durar mucho.-**_ Decía uno de ellos, que era el empleado al que mejor le pagaban.

 _ **-Es verdad, este trabajo no es para alguien tan delicado.-**_ Decía el otro con una sonrisa burlona.

Sin embargo Shun los sorprendió a todos, no sólo era eficaz y rápido, sino que al contrario de lo que aparentaba, era bastante fuerte y resistente.

Ese día consiguió una gran cantidad de comida, y un bonus especial de dinero. Había dejado una muy buena impresión al patrón y él estaba feliz de poder conseguir tanto para repartir en la aldea.

Sin embargo había ciertas personas que no lo estaban.

 _ **-Ese chiquillo, cómo nos engañó, ya hasta se compró al dueño, pero, no lo va a tener tan fácil, no voy a permitir que ese mocoso gane más que yo.-**_ Decía enojado uno de ellos.

 _ **-Es verdad, se cree mucho, me parece que hay que enseñarle su lugar-**_ Le dijo el otro, y ambos compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzaron a planear una forma de sabotearlo al día siguiente.

Por otro lado alguien más que estaba molesto con lo que Shun hacía, era el Dios de la aldea. Así que decidió que cada vez que regresara a ella, le prepararía obstáculos, para que no lo lograra. Sin embargo, ni eso pudo con nuestro valiente caballero quien aún a pesar de las dificultades llegó a su objetivo, aunque estaba bastante rasguñado por todos lados.

Cuando regresó a la taberna ya era de noche, sin embargo Iwao estaba sentado en la barra esperándolo.

 _ **-Regresé.-**_ Dijo Shun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _ **-Bienvenido.-**_ Responde Iwao, pero al levantar la vista se sorprende. _**-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Cómo terminaste de esa manera?-**_ Preguntó al verlo cubierto de heridas por todas partes.

 _ **-Ah, bueno, es que, el camino para visitar a mi amigo, es algo complicado y al regresar con esta oscuridad, terminé en este estado, pero no se preocupe, no es nada serio.-**_ Dice el peli verde para convencerlo.

 _ **-¿En serio?-**_ Shun asiente. _**-Está bien, te creo, ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?-**_ Preguntó al notar que llevaba una gran bolsa robusta en un hombro, una bolsita atada a la cintura y un barril atado a la espalda, además de sorprenderle la fuerza que poseía en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

 _ **-Comida y agua.-**_ Le dice, mostrándole el interior de la bolsa.- _**Mi amigo es dueño de un campo muy productivo con el que comercia en distintas regiones, accedió a darme vegetales, frutas, agua y algo de dinero, si lo ayudo con algunos trabajos menores. Al menos hasta que logre encontrar otra solución.-**_ Iwao, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era increíble la cantidad de comida y dinero que había conseguido, y sólo por ayudar un poco, su amigo debía tener una muy buena vida para hacer algo así. _**-A partir de ahora iré todos los días, así que me gustaría pedirle un favor, ¿Podría distribuir todo esto entre las personas del pueblo? Hágalo todas las mañanas, por favor.-**_ Le pide con esos ojos llenos de gentileza que lo caracterizan.

 _ **-Está bien, lo haré.-**_ Shun sonrió, feliz de contar con su apoyo. - _ **Y bien, ¿Qué tipo de trabajos te hace hacer tu amigo?-**_ Le preguntó para así poder entablar una conversación con ese chico, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a la gente de su aldea. Aunque Shun no se esperaba que le preguntaran eso, pero pudo pensar rápido.

 _ **\- Hago las tareas del lugar, es que mi amigo puede ser algo desorganizado, así que me pidió que le ayudara con eso a cambio.-**_ Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa al final. No le gustaba mentir, pero no quería que se preocupara. Poco a poco, estaba sintiendo el cansancio del día y no pudo evitar bostezar. _**-Lo siento.-**_ Dijo al darse cuenta y con un poco de pena.

 _ **-Está bien, no te preocupes, hoy saliste muy temprano, debió ser agotador el viaje, sería mejor que fuéramos a dormir ahora.-**_ Dijo Iwao, al notar que ya también era algo tarde. Shun asintió y ambos fueron a acostarse.

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente Shun se fue antes de que Iwao despertara, tenía un largo camino hacia el campo y mucho trabajo por realizar. Lo que no sabía era que ese día sería más difícil de lo que se podría imaginar.

Los otros empleados intentaron sabotear al pobre chico todo el día, sin embargo él no se doblegaba y terminaba todo con la misma eficacia que el día anterior, sin mencionar que al intentar perjudicarlo descuidaban su área de trabajo. Lo que en verdad les sorprendió es que Shun, los ayudó sin que lo viera el dueño, dándoles el crédito por su trabajo.

Al final del día, no lograban entender a ese chico, así que decidieron preguntar.

 _ **-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Nosotros intentamos perjudicarte durante todo el día y por eso no hicimos lo que debimos, ¿Por qué nos diste el crédito de tu trabajo? Podrías haber ganado mucho más sino nos hubieses ayudado. ¿Por qué a pesar de lo que te hicimos intentaste ayudarnos?-**_ Le dice uno de ellos. Y en ese momento Shun sonrió.

- _ **Estoy seguro de que tuvieron sus razones para hacerlo, además ese trabajo lo podrían haber hecho tranquilamente, ayer los vi trabajar, tienen una gran dedicación y mucha fuerza de voluntad, yo solo los ayudé un poco. Por otro lado si hice algo que los incomodó no duden en decírmelo y trataré de no volver a hacerlo.-**_ Dijo nuestro protagonista, que, como siempre solo sabía ver el lado bueno de las personas.

Los otros dos no podían creerlo, aun cuando ellos habían sido tan malos con esa persona, él les hablaba con respeto, los había ayudado, e incluso parecía no darle importancia a ello.

 _ **-La verdad es que sí nos molestó algo.-**_ Dijo el más grande de ellos. _**\- Todavía no sabemos tu nombre.-**_ Le dijo con una sonrisa.

 _ **-Disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Shun.-**_ Dice con una sonrisa. _ **\- ¿Y el de ustedes?-**_

 _ **-Mi nombre es Isao, y mi compañero es Joji.-**_ Le dijo el más grande de los dos correspondiendo la sonrisa. Sin embargo, luego bajó la vista apenado. _**-Lo sentimos mucho, fuimos muy crueles contigo, es solo que por mucho que nos esforzáramos tú siempre eras el mejor en todo, y supongo que la envidia nos ganó, aunque esa excusa no es válida, en verdad eres un buen joven y te has esforzado mucho, espero que puedas disculparnos.-**_ Le dice con verdadero arrepentimiento.

 _ **-Es cierto, nos comportamos como unos verdaderos tontos, en verdad, lo sentimos mucho.-**_ Dijo Joji también con la mirada gacha.

 _ **-No se preocupen, no hay nada que perdonar, nada malo sucedió, y además están arrepentidos, solo con eso, ya soy feliz.-**_ Dijo Shun, con una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro.

Isao y Joji no lo podían crear, ese chico era demasiado bondadoso.

 _ **-A partir de ahora, eres nuestro camarada, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.-**_ Dice Isao y Joji asiente.

 _ **-Muchas gracias, en verdad me alegro mucho que hayamos podido resolver nuestras diferencias, estaré encantado de trabajar con ustedes.-**_ Dijo con alegría el pequeño peli verde.

Los problemas con sus compañeros se resolvieron de esa manera, sin embargo el Dios, seguía enojado con él, y esa noche, nuevamente le puso una gran cantidad de obstáculos, aunque esta vez, fueron más difíciles de evitar. Esa noche estaba mucho más cansado que la anterior por todo lo que tuvo que hacer ese día. Sin embargo al llegar y volverlo a ver a Iwao, allí sentado sonrió y lo saludó.

 _ **-Regresé.-**_ Dijo el muchacho sentándose al lado de Iwao.

 _ **-Bienvenido.-**_ Le responde. En cuanto lo vio se sorprendió, estaba peor que el día anterior, eso no podía ser solo porque el camino fuese un poco complicado. _**-¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Por qué estás tan lastimado? Dime la verdad, no creo que sea solo porque el camino sea un poco difícil.-**_ Estaba realmente preocupado por el chico.

 _ **-No es nada, en serio, es sólo que hoy el camino estaba en peor estado, y mi amigo me había pedido que cuidara a su hijo, por algunas horas, y eso me agotó por lo que tuve menos cuidado al regresar.-**_ Inventa Shun, nuevamente con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando que le crea.

Iwao se dio cuenta de que le mentía, sinceramente era muy malo mintiendo, lo había dejado pasar hasta ahora, pero ya le preocupaba mucho, así que decidió algo.

 _ **-Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez.-**_ Le dijo, y el peli verde suspiró aliviado.

 _ **-Sí, lo tendré.-**_ Contestó con una sonrisa.

 _ **-Te voy a dar buenas noticias, hoy estuve repartiendo lo que conseguiste, en la aldea, todos obtuvieron su parte y pudieron comer y beber después de un largo tiempo.-**_ En cuanto escuchó la noticia, el rostro de Shun se iluminó, tenía una gran sonrisa, esto, le había renovado las esperanzas. Iwao se alegró al verlo así, la verdad es que al comienzo había sido difícil, porque todos estaban desesperados, pero logró controlarlos y cada uno había recibido su parte, ver la sonrisa en su rostro hizo que valiera la pena el esfuerzo. _**-Creo que es hora de dormir, ya es tarde.-**_ Le dice y se va a la otra habitación, pensando en lo que haría mañana, era obvio que el peli verde no le iba a decir la verdad, así que lo seguiría hasta la frontera, y luego de repartir las provisiones, lo esperaría allí, no estaba seguro si podría descubrir algo, pero debía intentarlo.

 **Comentarios finales:** He aquí el tercero, espero que les haya gustado.

Nuevamente, te agradezco mucho el review Naomi D. R, me alegro mucho de que te guste, y espero que te este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Yo también amo las historias de Shun, son geniales, además de que me da mucha ternura. Voy a esforzarme por actualizar lo más seguido posible.

También te agradezco Esmeralda de andromeda 248, me alegró mucho que me pusieras favorito, es el primero que recibo. Por cierto, está muy divertida la idea de tu fic. Espero la continuación.


	4. Mentiras al descubierto

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** **Saint Seiya, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 4: Mentiras al descubierto.**

 _ **-Te voy a dar buenas noticias, hoy estuve repartiendo lo que conseguiste, en la aldea, todos obtuvieron su parte y pudieron comer y beber después de un largo tiempo.-**_ En cuanto escuchó la noticia, el rostro de Shun se iluminó, tenía una gran sonrisa, esto, le había renovado las esperanzas. Iwao se alegró al verlo así, la verdad es que al comienzo había sido difícil, porque todos estaban desesperados, pero logró controlarlos y cada uno había recibido su parte, ver la sonrisa en su rostro hizo que valiera la pena el esfuerzo. _**-Creo que es hora de dormir, ya es tarde.-**_ Le dice y se va a la otra habitación, pensando en lo que haría mañana, era obvio que el peli verde no le iba a decir la verdad, así que lo seguiría hasta la frontera, y luego de repartir las provisiones, lo esperaría allí, no estaba seguro si podría descubrir algo, pero debía intentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Shun salió de la taberna, tan temprano como siempre. Iba tan concentrado, recordando, lo que le había dicho Iwao, que no se dio cuenta de que este lo seguía. El camino de ida, siempre era sencillo, porque siempre que llegaba a la aldea en la noche, el camino regresaba a la normalidad, al principio estaba sorprendido, pero luego se dio cuenta que era un acto del Dios del lugar.

Ese día se había esforzado mucho en su trabajo, y ya se sentía cómodo con sus compañeros. Pero a la vuelta, como las anteriores noches, el camino se volvió en su contra, y como también, había sucedido anteriormente, la dificultad aumentó. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando a su llegada, encontró a Iwao al límite de la barrera, con ojos sorprendidos.

 _ **-¿Qué era eso? Ese camino cambió mientras pasabas y, también, cuando llegaste, volvió a la normalidad. No, pero antes que eso, ese camino es insufrible, es imposible que un humano común pueda recorrerlo y sobrevivir. ¿Qué está pasando?-**_ Dijo muy alterado y casi sin respirar Iwao.

 _ **-Tranquilo, en cuanto lleguemos a la taberna, se lo contaré todo, por ahora trate de respirar hondo y calmarse un poco.-**_ Dice Shun agarrándolo y llevándoselo camino a la taberna.

Mientras caminaban el peli verde, intentaba ver cómo podía salir de esa situación, pero no creía poder seguir ocultando la verdad. No deseaba hacerlo, pero iba a tener que dar explicaciones, y en gran cantidad.

 _ **-Muy bien, estoy esperando, ¿Qué era eso?-**_ Dijo Iwao con una mirada seria, que al verla Shun comprendió que no tenía salida, era hora de decir la verdad. Agachó su cabeza resignado.

 _ **-Bueno, la verdad, es que todas las noches, cuando regreso, el camino se llena de obstáculos, que cada vez se vuelven más complicados, y cuando llego aquí todo regresa a la normalidad.-**_ Los ojos de Iwao se abrieron, en sorpresa, eso quería decir que esa no era la primera vez, pero seguía sin entender, hasta que Shun volvió a hablar. _**-Al principio estaba muy sorprendido, pero luego de meditarlo me di cuenta, esto solo puede ser hecho por un Dios, creo que es mi castigo, por mi falta de respeto.-**_ Dice Shun, admitiendo al fin la situación.

 _ **-No lo puedo creer, ¿Estás diciendo, que nuestro Dios te está castigando por ayudarnos? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? No era necesario que hicieras esto. Casi te matan ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a tanto?-**_ Iwao se sentía impotente, era increíble que ese chico tuviese que pasar por esas calamidades, pero también le dolía que no le hubiese dicho nada, y eso Shun también lo notó.

 _ **-Lo siento, no era mi intención ocultárselo, pero no quería preocuparlo, no quiero que se sienta mal, esto es lo que yo deseo hacer y no se preocupe, a pesar de cómo me veo en realidad puedo llegar a ser muy fuerte, verá que podré superarlo.-**_ Dice el peliverde para reconfortarlo un poco.

Iwao se tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía sintiéndose mal por el chico, aunque debía admitir, que sí era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, recordando el día anterior. Ante este pensamiento, surgieron nuevas dudas, y es que con todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo no había asimilado los sucesos. Ese chico en frente de él además de tener una personalidad tan bondadosa, era peculiar en muchos más sentidos. Como el hecho de que la noche que lo conoció, vio desprenderse de él un aura rosa, el que se pudiera comunicar con un Dios, la fuerza que poseía para traer todas esas provisiones por ese camino infernal, la destreza que poseía para sobrevivir al mismo. Era extraordinario, nadie normal podría hacer esas cosas. En ese momento recordó que el Dios también parecía conocerlo, sino se equivocaba le llamó Shun de Andrómeda, esa era una constelación, qué era lo que tenía que ver ese chico con las estrellas, también dijeron algo de que era un caballero de Atena, sino recordaba mal era una Diosa de Grecia, pero no entendía cómo era posible, no lograba entender del todo, era mucha información y estaba muy confuso.

Shun se preocupó un poco al ver que no respondía, parecía como en trance, pero luego regresó, y su mirada demostraba curiosidad y confusión al mismo tiempo.

 _ **-Quisiera saber ¿Qué eres en realidad? Porque estoy seguro de que no eres un ser humano común y corriente.-**_ Preguntó por fin. No serviría demasiado que siguiera especulando sobre el tema, lo más rápido sería que él se lo dijese.

Shun por su parte no se esperaba eso, pero lo cierto es que si no le decía la verdad, no tendría forma de explicar todo lo ocurrido desde que llegó. Suspiró resignado.

 _ **-Está bien, le contaré aunque probablemente no me crea. Yo soy un huérfano, cuando nací mi hermano cuidó de mí hasta que terminamos en un orfanato, en el cual nos entrenaron por un par de años, a un total de 100 niños. Pasado ese tiempo cada uno de nosotros fue llevado a un lugar especial, a entrenar bajo condiciones extremas durante 6 años, para dominar lo que se considera cosmos, que es una energía que habita en cada ser de este planeta y conseguir las armaduras, que nos permitiría proteger a la Diosa que vela por nosotros, Atena. Yo soy el Caballero de Bronce, Shun de la Constelación de Andrómeda.-**_ Terminó de decir, tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible y no confundir a su acompañante, pero era algo difícil de explicar. Iwao sin embargo estaba shockeado y no sabía cómo reaccionar, era una historia demasiado surrealista.

 _ **-¿Lo dices en serio? Tiene que ser una broma.-**_ Decía, y es que no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

 _ **-Me temo que es la vedad, aunque entiendo que no lo pueda creer, es una historia muy fantasiosa, pero esa es la realidad.-**_ Dice Shun, sin saber qué hacer, le gustaría que no le hubiese preguntado sobre el tema.

Iwao empezaba a tener la mente un poco más despejada, y se dio cuenta, que a pesar de lo increíble que sonaba la historia, las piezas iban encajando, todas las preguntas se iban respondiendo, así que tuvo que asumir que todo lo que le había dicho era verdad.

 _ **-Está bien, creo que ya entiendo, al menos ya lo estoy asimilando.-**_ Le dice ya con las ideas mejor acomodadas y eso dejó un poco más tranquilo a Shun. _**-Pero tengo una última pregunta, ¿Es verdad que las provisiones te las da tu amigo?-**_ Cuestionó, ya imaginando que posiblemente eso también fuera una mentira para no preocuparlo, y se aseguró de transmitirle que ya no lo podría ocultar con su tono de voz, lo cual el peli verde captó.

 _ **-Bueno, en realidad, no. Conseguí un empleo en el que te recompensan en base al trabajo que hagas, la verdad es que no conozco a nadie en ese lugar, solo había oído de que era un pueblo muy próspero, así que decidí ir a intentar conseguir trabajo. Aunque nunca esperé que pudiera conseguir uno tan bueno, me alegro de que alcance para todos.-**_ Dice con una sonrisa, aunque todavía estaba apenado por que lo hubiese descubierto.

 _ **-Y, adivino que no eran trabajos simples como habías dicho anteriormente, ¿Verdad?-**_ Shun bajó la vista. Ese chico era increíble, y también mucho más imprudente de lo que pensó en un primer momento. Estaba esforzándose demasiado por ese lugar, y aunque le seguía molestando un poco el hecho de que no le hubiese dicho la verdad, no podía seguir enojado con él, después de todo entendía que lo había hecho para no preocuparlo. - _ **Bueno, ya no queda más, por hoy dejaré las preguntas, aunque quisiera saber un poco más sobre eso de ser caballero, pero puesto que pareces cansado, y que mañana nuevamente te irás temprano, sería mejor que fuéramos a dormir, ya luego tendremos tiempo.-**_ Shun se sorprendió por esto, pero también agradeció el gesto, antes de retirarse, Iwao volvió a hablar. _ **-Por cierto, hoy, la gente, se la veía un poco mejor, y se alegraron mucho de volver a recibir comida y agua.-**_ Al oírlo Shun se alegró mucho, el que le dijera esas cosas, le daba fuerza y motivación para continuar.

Iwao vio la felicidad en el rostro del joven y decidió que él también debía esforzarse al máximo, se aseguraría que todos supieran, que había alguien que luchaba por ellos, alguien que los ayudaba, lograría que las personas recuperaran las esperanzas lo antes posible, para mostrarle, sus caras sonrientes a ese chico, que tanto se estaba esforzando en ayudar a completos desconocidos.

Este es el cuarto capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Perdón la tardanza, estuve algo engripada, pero voy a intentar actualizar más seguido. Este capítulo sigue siendo un poco corto, me disculpo también por eso.

Por otro lado me gustaría agradecerle a darkacuario por su review, como ya dije voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido y me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, espero no decepcionarte.

También quería dar las gracias por ponerme como favorita a ACUARIO NO JUNE4311 que por cierto me gustan bastante tus historias, aunque todavía no las he leído todas, pero parecen interesantes y a KariP de quien espero ansiosa, poder leer alguna historia suya.


	5. Alivio de un corazón herido

**Capítulo 5: Alivio de un corazón herido.**

Iwao vio la felicidad en el rostro del joven y decidió que él también debía esforzarse al máximo, se aseguraría que todos supieran, que había alguien que luchaba por ellos, alguien que los ayudaba, lograría que las personas recuperaran las esperanzas lo antes posible, para mostrarle, sus caras sonrientes a ese chico, que tanto se estaba esforzando en ayudar a completos desconocidos.

El tercer día, fue agradable, el trabajo, era muy duro, pero sus compañeros lo ayudaban a hacerlo más llevadero, la verdad es que eran muy buenas personas y le encantaba poder charlar con ellos cuando tenían algún descanso. Pero en la noche no cambió y nuevamente sufrió el castigo por oponerse al Dios.

Esa noche, Iwao lo bombardeó de preguntas sobre su entrenamiento, ¿Cómo podía resistir tanto?, ¿Cómo había conseguido tanta fuerza?, sobre las batallas que había enfrentado, ¿Contra quienes tuvo que enfrentarse, para necesitar tanto entrenamiento?, ¿Cómo habían logrado vencerlos?, esta última fue cuando tuvo que admitir que había luchado contra varios dioses. También tuvo que explicarle cómo fue que se comunicó con el Dios la primera noche que se conocieron. Shun tuvo que esforzarse mucho al explicarle todo, en especial, porque no era grato tener que recordar todas las vidas que había tenido que arrebatar y a los amigos que había perdido en el proceso. Al verlo tan decaído se arrepintió de hacerle todas esas preguntas.

 _ **-Lo siento, ya no preguntaré más, no debí insistir tanto.-**_ Dice con arrepentimiento en la voz.

 _ **-No, no se preocupe, es solo que no me gusta luchar, y también odio haber tenido que matar a otros aunque fueran mis enemigos.-**_ Dice Shun, para darle a entender que él no tenía la culpa.

Iwao se sorprendió ese chico era demasiado noble y bondadoso. Pero había algo que no encajaba, siendo de una naturaleza tan gentil ¿Por qué se vio involucrado en esas batallas? No pudo con su curiosidad así que volvió a preguntar.

 _ **-Pero, entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**_ Dijo Iwao, y nuevamente se arrepintió al verlo tan cabizbajo.

 _ **-La verdad, es que al comienzo, sólo quería la armadura, para poder volver a reunirme con mi hermano. Pero cuando regresé empezaron a llegar enemigos, y cada uno de ellos amenazaba la seguridad de mis amigos, de mi Diosa, o de la Tierra, aunque intenté convencerlos de que no peleáramos, ninguno cedió, y para proteger lo que yo amaba, lo hice, el acto más imperdonable, arrebaté vidas. Soy un asesino.-**_ Dijo entre sollozos, ya no podía aguantarlo, hace demasiado que lo tenía en su interior, pero nunca había podido expresar esos sentimientos.

Iwao, no podía verlo así, se acercó y lo abrazó.

 _ **-Sé que tal vez no sirva de mucho, pero te lo diré, eso no fue tu culpa, tú intentaste evitarlo por todos los medios, y ellos no lo aprovecharon. Pero, ¿Te digo algo? Es normal hacer lo que hiciste, protegiste lo que era importante para ti, aunque al hacerlo tuvieras que hacer algo que odiabas, fuiste muy valiente y supiste salvar a las personas que amabas. El mundo, no es un lugar justo, y las decisiones no siempre van a ser fáciles, pero tú decidiste luchar, no para ti, sino para tus amigos, para tu Diosa, y para salvarnos a todos los que vivimos en este planeta, no debes sentirte mal por eso, deberías estar orgulloso de poder haber protegido tan bien lo que deseabas.-**_ Le decía mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

Después de un rato Shun se separó del abrazo con una sonrisa nueva en su rostro, una que decía que no se iba a rendir.

 _ **-Muchas gracias, hace mucho que me sentía atormentado por esto, pero ahora estoy mejor.-**_ Le dice el peli verde con determinación en la mirada.

 _ **-Me alegra poder haberte ayudado, aunque sea un poco, lamento haberte entretenido tanto, es mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana nos espera otro largo día.-**_ Dice al ver que su compañero estaba comenzando a cabecear sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando el peli verde se fue a dormir, Iwao se quedó pensando, en verdad era increíble ese chico. Por lo que le había contado, había pasado por situaciones muy duras y crueles para su edad, no podía creer que aún después de esas cosas pudiera seguir creyendo y teniendo fe, no podía creer que fuere capas de sonreír de una manera tan pura e inocente, después de todo eso, definitivamente ese chico era mucho más fuerte de lo que creía, pero también era humilde, bondadoso y noble, alguien que lamentaba la muerte de sus enemigos, en verdad su corazón era el más puro que haya conocido jamás y haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

Al día siguiente, trabajó con gran determinación. Sin embargo sus compañeros comenzaron a preguntarse algo, así que cuando estaba a punto de irse se lo preguntaron.

 _ **-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto todos los días?-**_ Le pregunta Isao, esa duda que les rondaba a ambos en la cabeza.

 _ **-Es cierto, eres muy joven, no creo que tengas que esforzarte tanto cada día, ¿Hay algo que desees y para la que necesites hacer todo esto?-**_ Secundó Joji que tenía curiosidad sobre el asunto.

Shun estaba sorprendido por esas preguntas, estaba intentando inventar algo, cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía otra manera de explicarlo, más que con la verdad, así que les contó todo sobre esa aldea pobre y su discusión con el Dios.

 _ **-No puedo creerlo.-**_ Decía Isao anonadado. _**-Pero ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido, no creo que hubiese nada que requiriera que tú trabajaras tanto como lo haces, eres en verdad bondadoso, es increíble lo que haces por esa aldea, te mereces mis respetos.-**_ Dijo, pensando en lo especial que era ese chico. Definitivamente era alguien con una bondad y nobleza sin igual.

 _ **-Es cierto, eres alguien con un gran corazón, es realmente conmovedor lo que haces por esa aldea, no cualquiera haría lo que tú por ellos.-**_ Dijo Joji, coincidiendo con Isao.

Shun estaba muy apenado por todos esos elogios, sentía que no los merecía.

 _ **-No, no es para tanto, es sólo que no me gusta ver sufrir a las personas.-**_ Dijo el peli verde, y ante esto sus compañeros reafirmaron su idea de que Shun era una persona demasiado generosa.

 _ **-No debes avergonzarte, es la verdad.-**_ Le dijo entre risas Isao, las cuales eran acompañadas por las de Joji.

 _ **-Muchas gracias.-**_ Dijo Shun todo colorado y con la cabeza agachada. Pero se dio cuenta. - _ **Ay, no ya se hizo muy tarde, perdonen, debo irme.-**_ Se disculpó y luego tomó rumbo hacia el mismo camino de siempre.

Los dos se despidieron, pero luego Joji se dio cuenta de algo.

 _ **-Espera un segundo, por donde se acaba de ir Shun, ¿Acaso no es por donde últimamente se han estado escuchando ruidos extraños y varios temblores?-**_ Apenas lo escuchó, Isao salió corriendo y él mismo no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Desesperados, empezaron a llamar al chico, temían que algo malo le pasara. En cuanto avanzaron más vieron una destrucción enorme y se desesperaron más, gritaban más fuerte, a la espera de que Shun les contestara. De un momento a otro sintieron que caían, el suelo en donde estaban era muy inestable y se estaba cayendo. Ambos cerraron los ojos y pidieron ayuda. En ese momento sintieron que alguien tiraba de sus mangas y los regresaba nuevamente a tierra firme, al abrir los ojos vieron que era Shun.

 _ **-¿Están bien?-**_ Preguntó algo agitado por la fuerza utilizada para llegar lo más rápido posible a su encuentro, más la que utilizó para subirlos a ambos, pero feliz de haber llegado a tiempo, ya que había escuchado sus voces a lo lejos y le preocupó que si iban por ese sendero podrían salir heridos.

 _ **-Sí-**_ Respondieron los dos al unísono. No podían decir nada más estaban demasiado en shock para asimilarlo. Después de unos cuantos segundos fueron capaces de articular palabras nuevamente.

 _ **-¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Por qué ese camino está todo destruido?, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-**_ Preguntó Isao, muy alterado. Shun bajó la cabeza, no deseaba que otras personas se enteraran.

 _ **-Tranquilo, es cierto que fue aterrador, yo también quiero saber lo ocurrido, pero si Shun no quiere decírnoslo, lo tenemos que aceptar.-**_ Dijo Joji que vio en el semblante del chico que no deseaba hacerlo.

 _ **-Muchas gracias, y lo siento, no es que no confíe en ustedes es solo que no deseaba preocuparlos.-**_ Dijo Shun con una sonrisa en el rostro. _**-Sin embargo, tienen razón en querer saberlo, después de todo casi mueren por esto. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que discutí con el Dios de la aldea? Bueno, al parecer este es mi castigo por mi osadía, todas las noches el camino comienza a ponerme obstáculos cada vez más difíciles de superar, y cuando llego a la aldea, todo desaparece. Lamento que se hayan visto involucrados en todo esto, por favor regresen a su aldea y no se preocupen por mí. Entendería si no me quisieran cerca de ustedes, si lo desean mañana buscaré un nuevo empleo.-**_ Dijo algo cabizbajo.

 _ **-No, te equivocas Shun, no queremos que te alejes, eres alguien increíble, es solo que nos asustamos un poco, no es necesario que consigas un nuevo trabajo.-**_ Le dice Joji.

 _ **-Joji tiene razón, disculpa que me haya alterado, es solo que estaba muy sorprendidos por la situación, pero no queremos que te vayas.-**_ Respaldó Isao. Shun se alegró mucho de que no lo despreciaran aún después de eso. _**-Pero en serio eres increíble, sabíamos que eras fuerte y tenías resistencia por verte en el trabajo, pero jamás pensé que tenías que superar esto todas las noches, es increíble que hayas sobrevivido tanto, no eres alguien común y corriente ¿Verdad?-**_ Dice luego de haber reflexionado un poco sobre el tema.

 _ **-Es verdad, al contrario de lo que parecía en un comienzo, eres mucho más fuerte y valiente de lo que creíamos, al parecer pasaste por muchas situaciones difíciles en el pasado, eres más maduro de lo que aparentas. ¿Cómo llegaste a adquirir tanta experiencia?-**_ Preguntó Joji rememorando las conductas del chico, desde que lo conocieron.

Shun suspiró resignado, iba a tener que contestar.

 _ **-Será algo difícil de creer pero, desde que era niño fui entrenado en un lugar con condiciones climáticas extremas, al ser huérfano, me entrenaron para ser un caballero al servicio de la Diosa Atena, y como tal defender la paz en la Tierra.-**_ Dijo Shun esperando que le creyeran.

En un principio les costaba asimilar lo que les acababa de decir, pero luego comenzaron a atar cabos y aceptaron que tenía sentido lo que decía y que además eso explicaba todo, intercambiaron miradas y luego posaron sus miradas en Shun.

 _ **-Te creemos.-**_ Dice finalmente Isao.

 _ **-Gracias.-**_ Dice Shun, feliz de que ellos confiaran en él. _**-Ya es muy tarde, deberían regresar, yo debo llevar esto a la aldea.-**_ Dijo al notar el paso del tiempo.

 _ **-Pero-**_ Intentó decir Joji

 _ **-No se preocupen, ya estoy acostumbrado, no me pasará nada, mañana nos veremos en el trabajo.-**_ Dijo Shun disponiéndose a marcharse.

 _ **-Está bien, confiamos en ti.-**_ Le dice Isao con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 _ **De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos mañana.-**_ Dice finalmente Joji con una sonrisa al igual que su compañero.

Así cada uno fue por su lado y Shun se tuvo que disculpar con Iwao por el retraso y le comentó lo que había sucedido mientras regresaban. En cuanto entraron a la taberna se sorprendió al encontrarse con que había algunas personas reunidas allí. Cuando lo vieron todos se sorprendieron.

 _ **-Muchachos, les presento a Shun, él es el que nos ha estado ayudando, y al que le debemos el plato de comida que tenemos.-**_ Dijo Iwao, ante la sorpresa del chico. Luego de esas palabras, todos formaron una fila y agacharon sus cabezas.

 _ **-Muchas Gracias por todo Shun-san.-**_ Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Acá dejo el quinto episodio. Agradezco mucho que sigan esta historia. Quiero dar las gracias por sus comentarios a M.A, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, también a Naomi D. R, estoy feliz de que te guste la historia y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, y por último para darkacuario, muchas gracias por los consejos, en este capítulo puse un poco de lo que ocurre en el camino de regreso de Shun, sin embargo sé que eso no es suficiente, pero también me di cuenta de muchas cosas de las que no hice hincapié, así que pensé hacer un último episodio, después de que termine la historia, con todas las cosas en las que no me explayé para el que le interese. Si alguno de los lectores encuentran más situaciones que no les cierren o que les gustaría que detalle más, estaría muy feliz de que me lo digan, para agregarlo a ese capítulo.

Por otra parte, agradezco a darkacuario y a julieyukibr por ponerme como favorita y seguirme, espero alguna vez poder leer sus historias y también a Kira-writer por seguirme, también espero poder leer algún día una historia tuya.

Como dije espero que les haya gustado, y voy a tratar de actualizar un poco más seguido.


	6. Agradecimiento y perdón

**Capítulo 6: Agradecimiento y perdón.**

 _ **-Muchachos, les presento a Shun, él es el que nos ha estado ayudando, y al que le debemos el plato de comida que tenemos.-**_ Dijo Iwao, ante la sorpresa del chico. Luego de esas palabras, todos formaron una fila y agacharon sus cabezas.

 _ **-Muchas Gracias por todo Shun-san.-**_ Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Shun no pudo contener sus lágrimas de alegría, jamás había esperado ningún agradecimiento, lo estaba haciendo por gusto, pero ver a esas personas reunidas, ver cómo aunque sea un poco la esperanza había resurgido en sus ojos, ver las sonrisas en los niños. Se sentía dichoso de poder contemplar ese cuadro.

 _ **-Les estuve diciendo, todo lo que estuviste haciendo por nosotros, cuando lo supieron, más de uno quiso conocerte así que los invité, para que vinieran.-**_ Le dijo Iwao, esperando haber logrado su objetivo.

 _ **-Muchas gracias, esto es lo mejor que pudiste hacer por mí, en verdad me alegro, mucho de poder verlos a todos juntos de esta manera, voy a seguir esforzándome por seguir viendo sus sonrisas, solo con eso me vasta, en verdad soy muy feliz con esta sorpresa.-**_ Dice Shun con una sonrisa, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Iwao se sintió muy feliz al oír eso y también lo enterneció ver tanta alegría que le había causado un gesto tan simple como ese.

Pero no fue el único, todos allí sintieron lo mismo, ese chico superaba cualquier cosa que les hubiese dicho Iwao, en verdad era como un ángel, decidieron que ellos también lo ayudarían, aunque sea solo, distribuyendo el alimento o corriendo la voz sobre él.

El ambiente estaba bastante animado y Shun estaba feliz por eso. En ese momento, se acercó a él un niño que de inmediato reconoció, era el mismo que le había robado el día que llegó.

 _ **-Lo siento.-**_ Dijo el niño mientras le extendía una bolsita. _**-Este es el dinero que te robé, lamento mucho lo que hice.-**_ Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, muy avergonzado.

Shun sonrió. Se agachó a su altura, lo agarró del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo.

 _ **-Está bien, no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, necesitabas el dinero, era una situación muy difícil y entiendo que tuviste tus razones para hacerlo.-**_ Dijo con una sonrisa. _**-Tampoco es necesario que me lo regreses, ya con ver tus intenciones, me basta, muchas gracias.-**_ Le dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza. El niño no aguantó más se hecho en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

 _ **-Gracias, muchas gracias.-**_ Decía en medio del llanto. Shun lo abrazó y le acarició la espalda hasta que se calmó y luego se separaron.

 _ **-Muy bien, ya está, ¿Te gustaría que comencemos de nuevo?-**_ Pregunta Shun con una sonrisa. El niño asiente regresándole el gesto. _**-Bien, mi nombre es Shun, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-**_

 _ **-Mi nombre es Ray.-**_ Dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

 _ **-Bien, mucho gusto Ray-**_ Dijo Shun estrechando su mano.

Y nuevamente el corazón de todos se vio enternecido ante la bondad de Shun. Además de estar sorprendidos por lo compasivo de su corazón al perdonar el robo sin esperar nada a cambio. Hace mucho tiempo que no veían una acción como esa, ya habían olvidado esa calidez, sin embargo ese chico, en una noche les había hecho recordar, lo importante que es ese sentimiento, que casi pierden para siempre, el amor.

Luego de eso Iwao le dijo que el hermano mayor de Ray estaba enfermo y que la medicina era muy costosa, y por eso, le había robado. Al escuchar esto, Shun se enterneció, y antes de que se fuera, se acercó nuevamente al niño.

 _ **-Me contaron lo de tu hermano ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?-**_ Preguntó, preocupado por la condición de ese niño, esperando que no fuera nada serio.

 _ **-Está mucho mejor, con las provisiones que has estado trayendo, mi hermano ya está casi recuperado, él quería venir hoy, pero, todavía estaba un poco débil, así que se quedó descansando, pero probablemente mañana venga. De verdad estoy muy agradecido, gracias a ti mi hermano mejoró tanto, y en serio lamento lo que te hice cuando llegaste.-**_ Le dice apenado, ya que aunque Shun le haya dicho que no importaba, seguía sintiéndose mal por haberle robado.

 _ **-Ya te dije que no era necesario disculparse, ahora especialmente, entiendo tus acciones, eres un gran hermano menor y quieres mucho a tu hermano mayor, estoy seguro de que está muy orgulloso de ti.-**_ Le dijo Shun con una sonrisa, recordando a su propio nissan, deseando que estuviese bien, como todos los días.

 _ **-¿En serio lo crees?-**_ Preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, deseando que fuese cierto que su nissan pensara eso de él.

 _ **-Por supuesto, ese amor que te lleva a hacer lo que sea por tu hermano, es digno de admiración, tu nissan, tiene mucha suerte.-**_ Dice Shun mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sonreía.

 _ **-Muchas gracias.-**_ Dijo, y nuevamente esa noche lo abrazó, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero, a diferencia de las anteriores, que contenían culpabilidad por sus acciones y gratitud a la bondad de esa persona, estas, eran de felicidad por las palabras del peli verde.

Esa noche pasó sin mayores incidentes.

Al día siguiente, el trabajo no era más fácil, pero impulsado por sus compañeros y las sonrisas, que vio el día anterior, eran motivo más que suficiente para seguir. Antes de irse sus compañeros lo detuvieron.

 _ **-Anoche luego de irnos pensamos, en una forma de ayudarte, pero lamentablemente, no encontramos ninguna forma de evitar que resultes herido.-**_ Dice Joji cabizbajo.

 _ **-No se preocupen, no es nada serio, además no es su culpa, no deben sentirse mal por eso.-**_ Dijo Shun, al que no le gustaba verles así.

 _ **-Gracias, es verdad que no es nuestra culpa, pero queremos ayudar, y se nos ocurrió darte esto.-**_ Dijo Isao y le dio el objeto, el cual era un botiquín de primeros auxilios. _**-No podemos evitar que salgas herido, pero podemos darte las herramientas para que te cures. Nos gustaría poder hacerlo nosotros, pero la verdad es que no tenemos idea de cómo hacerlo.-**_ Dice algo apenado.

 _ **-No importa, esto es más que suficiente, en verdad, les agradezco mucho.-**_ Dijo Shun con su infaltable sonrisa. _**-Ya se está haciendo tarde, lo siento mucho, debo irme.-**_ Dijo, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar su viaje de regreso, pero no sin antes gritar. _**-Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana.-**_ Y con esto apresuró un poco el paso preparándose para nuevamente sortear los obstáculos que se le presentasen.

En cuanto llegó a la taberna con Iwao, vio que había más gente que el día anterior, también vio en sus ojos, que poco a poco estaban recuperando la esperanza. Eso lo alegró mucho. Sin embargo se percató de que todos tenían raspones y cortes en diversas partes del cuerpo. Esa noche conoció a muchas personas nuevas y tomó una decisión para poder ofrecerles más ayuda a todos.

El día siguiente pasó igual que los anteriores, Shun daba todo de sí en el trabajo y al regreso como siempre luchaba por su vida, en ese tortuoso camino, que no hacía más que dificultarse más todo el tiempo, y a su regreso nuevamente había más gente en la taberna, y esa noche pudo ver la esperanza que habían perdido todos, nuevamente en cada una de sus miradas.

Este capítulo fue un poco más corto, estoy algo atareada con la facu. En el próximo lo voy a compensar. Espero que les haya gustado. Para los que hayan visto Saint Seiya Omega, la verdad es que cuando pensé en un chico que le robara a Shun y luego se disculpara y le regresara lo que robó, no pude pensar en otro nombre que no sea Ray XD.

Muchas gracias por el comentario darkacuario, como habrás visto en este capítulo, no lo va a dejar en paz pronto. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

Como dije en el capítulo pasado cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida, voy a tratar de responder todo con un capítulo especial al final de la historia.


	7. Sacrificios

**Capítulo 7: Sacrificios.**

El día siguiente pasó igual que los anteriores, Shun daba todo de sí en el trabajo y al regreso como siempre luchaba por su vida, en ese tortuoso camino, que no hacía más que dificultarse más todo el tiempo, y a su regreso nuevamente había más gente en la taberna, y esa noche pudo ver la esperanza que habían perdido todos, nuevamente en cada una de sus miradas.

En el séptimo día, hizo lo acostumbrado, pero cuando se estaba despidiendo de Isao y Joji…

 _ **-Nos vemos mañana.-**_ Dice Shun, pero siente un mareo y pierde el equilibrio.

 _ **-Oye, estás bien, ¿Qué te sucedió?-**_ Le dice Isao acercándose.

 _ **-No sucede nada, sólo es un pequeño mareo.-**_ Responde, tratando de levantarse, pero, sin éxito, sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando.

 _ **-¿Qué sucede?-**_ Pregunta Joji, acercándose a Shun, que estaba sudando mucho y su cara estaba sonrojada, acercó su frente a la del peli verde. _**-Por Dios, tienes una fiebre horrible, ¿Cómo has podido aguantar en este estado?-**_ Dice con una mirada de reproche.

 _ **-Estoy bien, más importante, debo regresar, debo llevarles las provisiones.-**_ Dijo el peli verde, intentando levantarse nuevamente.

 _ **-No te lo permitiremos, estás muy débil, como para ir, además que sabes que ese Dios, volverá a hacer tu viaje de vuelta un infierno, y en esas condiciones es obvio que no sobrevivirías.-**_ Dice Isao.

 _ **-Lo siento, pero no importa lo que digan, debo ir, al fin las personas recuperaron la esperanza, no dejaré que la pierdan de nuevo.-**_ Proclamó Shun, luego de pararse muy a duras penas.

 _ **-Está bien, es obvio que no vas a cambiar de opinión, así que yo iré en tu lugar, a llevar todo, y tú Isao, llévalo a él al hospital.-**_ Ante la propuesta Shun abrió los ojos con preocupación. _**-No te preocupes, no me pasará nada, además ese Dios está enojado, contigo, no conmigo, ya verás como no me sucede nada.-**_ Dice Joji guiñando un ojo.

Shun quería replicar, pero le fallaron las piernas. Isao lo sujetó y emprendió el camino hacia el hospital. Antes de caer en la inconciencia, usó toda su fuerza restante, para a través de su cosmos enviar un mensaje al Dios. _"Por favor, deje que Joji llegue con bien, él no tiene nada que ver con esto, se lo ruego, conmigo puede hacer lo que quiera, pero por favor no los involucre a ellos."_ El Dios no pudo evitar sentir algo de compasión, y aceptó el trato, nuevamente a través del cosmos le contestó _"Por esta vez, accederé a no hacerles daño a esas personas, pero solo porque, ellos de verdad no han cometido ofensas en mi contra pero a cambio tú deberás hacer otro sacrificio."_ Shun aceptó agradecido por mantenerlos al margen y por fin cayó desmayado, pero sonriendo, al saber que ninguno de sus compañeros saldrían lastimados.

Joji, luego de explicarle al dueño la situación, o al menos la mayoría, le pidió prestado el tractor para poder llegar a la aldea, este accedió encantado, puesto que en esa semana se había encariñado mucho con el chico. Incluso le dio su celular, y le dijo que lo llamaría en cuanto supiera del estado del peli verde, y luego de enseñarle a usarlo y verlo partir, se dirigió al hospital. Cuando Joji llegó a la aldea, se encontró con Iwao en la barrera.

 _ **-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Shun?-**_ Preguntó Iwao, al ver a ese hombre con las provisiones, pero no al peli verde.

 _ **-Tú debes ser Iwao, Shun me habló mucho de ti, yo soy uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, mi nombre es Joji. Shun se desmayó, estaba con mucha fiebre, es increíble que pudiese trabajar en esas condiciones. Aún en ese estado quería cumplir con su responsabilidad, así que me ofrecí a hacerlo en su lugar.-**_ dice, luego de recordar lo que Shun le había dicho, sobre que alguien siempre lo esperaba en la entrada de la aldea.

 _ **-No lo puedo creer, ese chico, se pasa de imprudente.-**_ Dijo al recibir la noticia, estaba realmente preocupado, pero luego se dio cuenta que era demasiado peso para el pobre hombre cargar todo así que le ofreció su ayuda.

No habían caminado mucho, cuando escucharon un sonido proveniente del bolsillo de Joji. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho el jefe y se apresuró en atender.

 _ **-Hola, sí, ya estoy en el pueblo, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Está bien, tranquilícese, sé que tiene muchas preguntas, y ahora mismo yo también las tengo, algunas de esas cosas se las puede responder Isao, muchas gracias, por favor manténgame al tanto, hasta luego.-**_ En cuanto colgó se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que fuera tan grave, pero no entendía, había algunas cosas que no tenían sentido. Estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos hasta que Iwao habló.

 _ **-¿Qué sucedió?-**_ Preguntó al ver el semblante preocupado del otro.

 _ **-Era una llamada del hospital, no se desmayó solo por la fiebre, dicen que al sacarle la capa presentaba una seria desnutrición y que estaba repleto de heridas, y algunas de ellas eran graves.-**_ Respondió Joji, que al tener que decirlo en voz alta se le había vuelto a formar un nudo en la garganta. _**-Pero hay algo que no concuerda, nosotros le dimos un botiquín hace unos días, podría haber tratado aunque sea un poco sus heridas, pero dijeron que no lo había hecho, ¿Por qué habrá sido?-**_ Exteriorizó su duda, y en ese momento Iwao, que todavía no reaccionaba por el shock, se quebró.

 _ **-Ese imbécil, ¿Por qué siempre hace esto? Maldita sea.-**_ Gritaba mientras lloraba. Joji no se atrevía a preguntar, pero no fue necesario, él siguió hablando. _**-Hace dos noches, regresó y dijo que como favor especial, el jefe le había dado un bonus y nos mostró el botiquín, estuvo hasta tarde curando a todos los aldeanos. Nos mintió, y dejó sus heridas sin tratar por nosotros.-**_ No lo podía resistir, ¿Por qué se sacrificaba tanto? Joji por su lado estaba anonadado, el día anterior él les había dicho que le había sido de mucha ayuda el botiquín, pero no imaginaba que él no lo había usado para sí mismo. Cuando se calmó un poco Iwao se dio cuenta de otra inconsistencia. _**-Espera un poco, ¿Dijiste desnutrición? Pero él me dijo que comía muy bien todos los días en su trabajo.-**_ En ese instante Joji se sorprendió y es que tenías razones para hacerlo.

 _ **-¿De qué hablas? Él comía solo una hoja de lechuga y un vaso de agua, porque lo que comiéramos lo descontaban de lo que nos llevábamos al final del día. Cuando le preguntamos, nos dijo que comía antes de salir.-**_ Dijo al recordar ese momento. Pero luego los dos reaccionaron, sino comía en casa ni en el trabajo, eso quería decir que les había donado absolutamente toda su comida, y que hacía una semana que no comía nada _ **. -Maldición, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de su estado hasta ahora?-**_ Dijo, reprochándose así mismo, por no poder notarlo.

 _ **-Nadie se dio cuenta. Él deseaba que nadie lo notara, siempre estaba sonriendo, ocultándole a todo el mundo su dolor, con su capa ocultando su cuerpo, para que no pudiésemos ver lo que había abajo. Esa es su manera de ser, creí que luego de descubrirlo el otro día, ya no me ocultaba nada, pero parece que me equivoqué, es mejor actor de lo que pensé.-**_ Dice Iwao con rabia contenida, había sido engañado de nuevo, y esta vez las consecuencias eran muy graves. Rogaba porque ese chico se salvara. Pero en ese momento una idea cruzó su mente. _**-Rogar.-**_ Susurró, y luego salió corriendo. Joji, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, pero lo siguió. Llegaron a la taberna, e Iwao les llamó la atención. - _ **Escuchen todos, Shun está en un estado crítico, por ayudarnos, él se privó de la comida, por curarnos, no se cuidó a sí mismo y ahora está en el hospital.-**_ Al escuchar esto, todos estallaron en caos, muchos hacían, preguntas, otros bajaban la cabeza, apenados por haber arrinconado al joven a esa situación, unos pocos más no sabían ni cómo reaccionar. _**-Cállense.-**_ Gritó y todos cerraron la boca. _**-Hay sólo una cosa que podemos hacer ahora, vayamos a la Iglesia, vamos a pedirle ayuda a nuestro Dios.-**_ La mirada de todos demostraban, lo loco que creían que estaba por considerar esa opción. _**-Sé que no es la mejor idea, pero no tenemos más opciones, ese chico está en esa condición por nosotros, debemos intentarlo. Él dijo una vez:**_ _ **"Los que logran crear milagros son los que no se rinden"**_ _ **y nos lo demostró, desde que llegó ha logrado muchos milagros sin ayuda de nadie, ahora es nuestro turno, debemos hacerlo, por Shun.-**_ Dijo, y todos estaban conmovidos por eso, era cierto ahora les tocaba a ellos. Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la vieja iglesia. En cuanto llegaron, se arrodillaron, ante el altar y comenzaron a rezar todos juntos, incluso Joji. Para su sorpresa, su Dios les contestó.

 _ **-Es demasiado tarde. Ese chico hizo un trato conmigo. Como no quería que perdieran sus esperanzas, intentó venir en esas malas condiciones, pero, su compañero lo sustituyó en esa tarea, y Shun temiendo que si lo hacía Joji saldría herido por mis ataques, quiso evitarlo, me rogó que no lo tocara, a cambio, se entregó a mi entera disposición, le advertí del sacrificio que haría, y estuvo de acuerdo, sus heridas no sanarán, y mientras no lo hagan, gradualmente morirá. Ese es el final que él mismo eligió por el bienestar de todos ustedes. Deberían agradecerle, incluso podría llegar a deshacer su castigo, en honor a su memoria.-**_ Dijo con sorna el Dios. Pero no se esperaba lo que vio, en la mirada de todos vio una determinación que nunca había visto en los habitantes de esa aldea.

 _ **-Ya no queremos eso, no es necesario que lo haga, queremos que salve a Shun, no importa si nunca nos saca el castigo, preferimos volver a ese infierno, que saber que nos salvamos gracias al sacrificio de ese chico.-**_ Dijo Iwao, y todos los demás aldeanos lo secundaron.

 _ **-Yo tampoco quiero estar sano a costa de su vida, por favor, castígueme a mí también, y a cambio sálvelo a él. Él merece una buena vida. No es justo que tenga que morir.-**_ Dice Joji igual de decidido que los demás.

 _ **-Él no se merece todo esto, nosotros fuimos los pecadores, él sólo intentó ayudarnos. Por favor se lo rogamos.-**_ Dice Iwao.

 _ **-Por favor se lo rogamos.-**_ Lo imitaron el resto de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

 _ **-Veamos, puedo considerarlo, pero a cambio, todos deberán vivir aquí para siempre, encerrados en la barrera, ¿Están de acuerdo?-**_ Dijo el Dios, esperando a que se arrepintieran, pero no lo hicieron.

 _ **-Lo aceptamos.-**_ Dijeron al unísono.

 _ **-¿Y tú? No perteneces a esta aldea, ¿Te quedarías aquí, en este infierno por ese niño?-**_ Preguntó el Dios, que no podía creer lo que oía, dirigiéndose a Joji

 _ **-No tengo a nadie esperándome en esa aldea, de ésta manera, al menos podré salvarlo a él, así que, sí, también acepto.-**_ Dijo decidido.

 _ **-Pero queremos pedir algo más.-**_ Dijo Iwao, quien había estado observando a sus compañeros, y todos supieron de qué se trataba. _**-¿Podría borrarle la memoria a Shun sobre la última semana?-**_ Preguntó por fin, y todos agacharon la cabeza.

 _ **-¿Eso quiere decir que Shun-san, no se acordará de nosotros?-**_ Preguntó repentinamente Ray entre lágrimas, su hermano, le acarició la cabeza, eso les dolía mucho a todos, pero era lo mejor para el peli verde. Ray también lo notó, pero aun así no pudo evitar llorar.

 _ **-¿Por qué quieren algo como eso? Él es el único que estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlos hasta las últimas consecuencias. ¿Quieren que el único que quiere ayudarlos, los olvide?-**_ Pregunta algo descolocado.

 _ **-Precisamente por eso queremos que le borre la memoria, él es demasiado bondadoso, en una semana, nos devolvió a todos la esperanza que perdimos, pero, por hacerlo, él se tuvo que sacrificar, no queremos que vuelva a suceder, así que la mejor manera de evitarlo, es que nos olvide. No es algo que deseemos, pero es lo mejor para él.-**_ Dice Iwao y todos están con la cabeza gacha.

 _ **-¿Todos opinan lo mismo?-**_ Preguntó haciendo hincapié en la palabra "todos". Los que estaban allí comenzaron a asentir, sólo faltaba uno, Ray.

 _ **-No quiero que nos olvide.-**_ Dice con la cabeza gacha, el flequillo le tapaba la mirada. _**-Él me hizo sentir muy bien, me hizo creer que era alguien especial, siempre me sonrió, no quiero despedirme de eso para siempre.-**_ Decía entre sollozos, nadie podía decir nada, a pesar de haber aceptado, todos tenían el mismo sentimiento. Pero Ray levantó la vista, y, a pesar de que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, estos mostraban una gran determinación. _**-Pero sé que es lo mejor para él, no quiero que se siga sacrificando por nosotros, él fue el que nos dio esperanza, incluso a mí, quien le había robado y siempre le voy a estar agradecido por lo que hizo, lo quiero mucho, y por eso entiendo, que para que él no sufra debemos hacer esto, quiero que sea feliz así que yo también estoy de acuerdo.-**_ Dijo con la mirada resuelta y una sonrisa en el rostro. Todos allí se conmovieron, ese chico había madurado mucho sin que se dieran cuenta.

 _ **-Es cierto, además, aunque nos olvide, nosotros no lo olvidaremos, nunca. Debemos llevar siempre la esperanza, que él se encargó de devolvernos con nosotros, recordando a este joven que dio tanto por nosotros, de esa manera aunque no nos recuerde, su espíritu seguirá con nosotros. Todos nosotros deseamos de corazón que él sea feliz.-**_ Dijo Iwao, también con una sonrisa, y esta vez todos asintieron sonriendo, después de todo, esa sonrisa también la aprendieron de él, la que nace de desear el bien hacia otro, antes que para un mismo, una sonrisa humilde, la misma sonrisa, que les regaló tantas veces Shun, ahora por fin habían conseguido esbozarla ellos.

El Dios estaba muy sorprendido, no podía creer que esa fuera la misma aldea arrogante que lo hizo enfadar. Sin embargo, rápidamente salió de sus cavilaciones.

 _ **-Está bien, Shun se recuperará y los olvidará para siempre, y ustedes quedarán para siempre encerrados en esta barrera como castigo para toda la eternidad.-**_ Sentenció, y todos asintieron sin quitar las sonrisas de su rostro.

Este capítulo, ya es un poco más largo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Nuevamente te agradezco darkacuario, me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también lo haga. La respuesta a eso, va a estar en el último capítulo aunque puede que sea más simple de lo que crees, espero que no te decepcione. De verdad agradezco mucho tus comentarios y sugerencias, cualquier pregunta que te surja a vos o a los demás, me gustaría que me las sigan diciendo.

Bueno, me despido y espero poder actualizar pronto.


	8. Una lección aprendida

**Capítulo 8: Una lección aprendida.**

Entonces el Dios con su Cosmos ayudó a que las heridas de Shun sanaran, y restableció su condición, ahora estaba fuera de peligro. De inmediato los aldeanos escucharon el timbre del celular de Joji, era su jefe para informarle que aunque todavía no despertaba, Shun estaba bien, al darle la noticia, todos saltaron de alegría, lo habían logrado, estaba vivo, lograron un milagro. Por otro lado Joji se vio obligado a contarle todo a su jefe, y pedirle que tanto él como Isao, actuaran como si no conocieran al peli verde. En un principio estaba shockeado, pero luego accedió, a pesar de que lo llenaba de tristeza, sabía que tenían razón, eso era lo mejor.

Mientras tanto el Dios entabló una vez más con el poder del cosmos una conversación con Shun.

 _ **-¿Por qué me salvó?-**_ Cuestionó el peli verde.

 _ **-Antes de responder, quiero preguntarte algo yo ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda a Atena?-**_ Cuestionó eso que hace unos días lo inquietaba.

 _ **-No podría, desde que nos enteramos que ella era una Diosa, su vida y la de mis amigos han estado en peligro, demasiadas veces. Los conozco demasiado bien, si les dijese, que un Dios me estaba causando problemas, habrían venido a ayudarme sin dudarlo. Pero ¿Sabe algo?, no es justo para ellos, ya han sufrido demasiado, quiero que sean felices ahora que ya no hay batallas, que puedan vivir en paz, no quería arrebatarles eso por mis deseos egoístas.-**_ Dijo Shun pensando en sus amigos y en su Diosa, pero luego recordó lo que le tenía inquieto. _**-Ahora, ¿Me podría decir por qué me salvó?-**_ Preguntó al no saber qué sucedía.

 _ **-Realmente eres extraño. Bien, te lo diré, hice un trato con los aldeanos, estuvieron felices de aceptar vivir en el infierno con tal de que sobrevivieras, y también me pidieron que borrara tu memoria sobre ellos para siempre.-**_ Contestó el Dios, con tranquilidad.

 _ **-No, ¿Por qué?-**_ Dijo con los ojos vidriosos Shun.

 _ **-Porque vieron tu sacrificio, y supieron que si te enterabas, ibas a cometer alguna otra locura.-**_ Le contestó igual que antes.

 _ **-Por favor no lo haga, no me importa mi memoria o mi vida, pero no los condene a eso, dele otra oportunidad, se lo ruego, pagaré el precio que sea.-**_ Decía Shun desesperado.

 _ **-Es increíble, con todo lo que pasaste, sigues queriendo protegerlos.-**_ Dijo el Dios, para luego continuar. _**-No te preocupes, no es necesario que lo hagas.-**_ Le dijo con una sonrisa. Al ver la confusión en el chico, decidió continuar. _**-Yo estaba enojado, por la osadía que tuvo esa aldea y los castigué, tú viniste y a pesar de que nadie te trató bien tú te sacrificaste por ellos. Hoy todos en la aldea, humildemente, me rogaron desde el fondo de sus corazones que te salvara. En una semana, con tu sacrificio, lograste, lo que yo no logré con castigos, durante tantos años. Tu bondad les enseñó una lección de humildad, creaste un milagro, y más importante, me enseñaste algo muy valioso. Tenías razón, los humanos se vuelven fuertes cuando aprenden de sus errores, me enseñaste a dar segundas oportunidades, y también que hasta los dioses cometen errores. Esta vez aprenderé de los humanos y aprenderé de mi error, para volverme un poco más fuerte. Ja, los aldeanos no fueron los únicos en aprender sobre la humildad, tal parece que yo también necesitaba esa lección. Muchas gracias.-**_ Dijo el Dios a ese pequeño creador de milagros. Shun estaba muy sorprendido, jamás esperó eso. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo continuó. _**-En compensación por todos los problemas que causé, te dejaré elegir si quieres conservar tu memoria o no.-**_ Eso sorprendió más a Shun de lo que ya estaba, si es que era posible. _**-Tranquilo la aldea estará bien, me comprometo a que vuelva a ser tan hermosa como antes, o incluso más. Pero tú no tienes por qué recordar esto, esta semana debió ser infernal para ti, y nadie te culparía si desearas olvidar todo.-**_ Dijo con una sonrisa algo apenada, por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto. Shun estaba en shock, pero rápidamente reaccionó.

 _ **-Antes que nada, me gustaría decirle, que no hice nada especial, solo no quería verlos sufrir y por eso actué así, también, me alegra, que quiera darle una segunda oportunidad a los aldeanos, y además, no debe agradecerme nada, eso es algo que usted mismo aprendió, puede que haya ayudado un poco, pero si usted no fuera noble y sabio, no habría aprendido ninguna lección, ni tampoco debe disculparse, como bien dijo, todos cometemos errores, y está en nuestra naturaleza, no solo aprender de ellos, sino también saber perdonarlos. Y sobre lo que me propuso, no deseo olvidar, porque así como tuve experiencias duras, también pasé muy buenos momentos, conocí a muchas personas maravillosas, fui capaz de ver sus sonrisas y también lo pude conocer a usted. Si perdiera mis malas memorias aquí, con ellas se irían también las buenas, no quiero darle la espalda a mi memoria, siempre he cargado con el sufrimiento de los malos momentos y con la alegría que me producen los buenos, ambos forman parte de mí y es lo que hace que yo sea yo, por eso deseo recordar todo.-**_ Dijo con una sonrisa Shun.

 _ **-En verdad eres muy sabio para tu corta edad, además eres un alma pura y bondadosa. Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, en verdad, nos enseñaste mucho a todos. Ahora es momento de que despiertes, y los sorprendas a todos.-**_ Dice con una dulce sonrisa el Dios, y es que, hasta a él le enterneció la forma de ser y de pensar de ese chico.

 _ **-Muchas gracias.-**_ Dijo Shun y luego se despidió.

Cuando se despertó vio a Isao y a su jefe, al lado de su cama, se vieron realmente felices cuando abrió los ojos, pero de inmediato recordaron que él ya no los conocía, así que no hablaron. Shun se extrañó por su actitud, pero luego recordó lo que había dicho el Dios y sonrió.

 _ **-Buenos días, jefe, Isao.-**_ Dijo con su característica sonrisa. Cuando escucharon eso se sorprendieron mucho, pero, luego lo abrazaron, y sonrieron, muy felices de que los recordara. Luego Shun les explicó la conversación que había tenido con el Dios.

 _ **-Gracias al cielo, que bueno que recuerdes todo. La aldea también está a salvo, es un verdadero milagro, lo lograste Shun.-**_ Dice Isao feliz.

 _ **-No fui solo yo, todos contribuyeron en él, de otra manera, no lo podría haber hecho sólo, muchas gracias.-**_ Responde Shun y los abraza nuevamente.

Luego del peligro inicial, la recuperación de Shun, fue bastante rápida y a la semana, regresó a la aldea. Estaba muy cambiada. Habían empezado a reconstruir los edificios, habían empezado a plantar en la tierra, nuevamente fértil, las personas, a pesar de trabajar tan duro, rebosaban de vida y esperanza. Todavía faltaba mucho, pero estaba seguro que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora. A penas entró en la aldea, todos fueron a recibirlo, alegres de poder verlo vivo y de que los recordara a todos. Pasó un mes más en aquella aldea, ayudando con la reconstrucción hasta que llegó la noche anterior a su partida. Estaba en la taberna con Iwao.

 _ **-Así que te vas mañana, ¿Eh?-**_ Dijo Iwao mientras veía al peli verde fijamente. _**-¿A dónde irás?-**_

 _ **-Regresaré a Tokio, decidí que quiero estudiar, para poder ayudar a las personas.-**_ Dice con gran determinación.

 _ **-Oh, y ¿Qué estudiarás?-**_ Preguntó con interés.

 _ **-Trabajo social. Me di cuenta en esta aldea, que amo ayudar a las personas, y quiero que esa sea mi vocación, así que estudiaré mucho, para poder recorrer el mundo nuevamente, y traer sonrisas en todos los lugares que pueda.-**_ Dijo Shun con su típica sonrisa.

 _ **-Eso es muy propio de ti.-**_ Dice también con una sonrisa Iwao. Luego se quedó pensativo y volvió a hablar. _**-Recuerdo la noche en que llegaste, al principio solo quería deshacerme de ti, pero en verdad eras muy terco, también recuerdo que pensé que eras la persona más extraña que haya visto, y aun hoy lo creo. No hay muchos que se preocupen tanto por simples desconocidos, tampoco que tengan tanta bondad y piedad en el corazón para perdonar cualquier cosa, y mucho menos con la nobleza y la valentía para sacrificarse, como tú lo has hecho por nosotros, en verdad te debemos demasiado.-**_ Dice sin poder contener las lágrimas. Shun tenía la cara tapada por el flequillo.

 _ **-Yo también recuerdo, que en un principio, si bien no aparentaba ser una mala persona, parecía algo malhumorado. Pero, ¿Le digo algo? De no ser por usted, no lo habría conseguido, gracias a que usted repartía los alimentos, gracias a que usted corría la voz de que alguien estaba ayudando, gracias a sus constantes palabras de aliento, gracias a que usted reunía a las personas en esta taberna, y me mostraba sus sonrisas, es que yo pude continuar, de verdad se lo agradezco mucho.-**_ Cuando terminó de hablar, levantó la vista, mostrando que también estaba llorando, ambos se abrazaron, y se desahogaron por un largo rato. Luego de separarse vieron que se había hecho muy tarde así que decidieron irse a dormir. Pero antes de hacerlo, Iwao volvió a hablar.

 _ **-Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo, tú te quedaste todo este tiempo en mi taberna pero nunca me compraste ningún trago.-**_ Dijo en tono de regaño Iwao.

 _ **-Pero es que soy menor de edad, no puedo beber.-**_ Trata de excusarse el peli verde.

 _ **-Está bien, entonces, cuando seas mayor, voy a estar esperándote en esta taberna, para que tomemos unos tragos juntos.-**_ Dijo Iwao con una mirada cómplice.

 _ **-Entiendo, esperaré el día de nuestra reunión ansiosamente.-**_ Respondió Shun, regresando el gesto con una sonrisa. Y así ambos se fueron a dormir.

Hola a todos. Disculpen por haber tardado tanto, es que tenía un montón de parciales, trabajos prácticos y recuperatorios, estaba saturada.

En éste capítulo, si bien es bastante corto, fue uno en el que lloré al menos un poco mientras lo escribía, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten mucho.

Es momento de agradecer por los comentarios.

Muchas gracias darkacuario, como siempre me motiva mucho ver tus reviews y me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que disfrutes este capítulo también. Como siempre cualquier duda que tengas así como las críticas son bien recibidas.

También agradezco a ACUARIO NO JUNE4311 me alegra mucho que leas mi historia, también te pido disculpas porque la vez anterior habías comentado y me olvidé de agradecerte. De verdad, muchas gracias, y sobre lo de Shun, lo voy a explicar en el capítulo especial que voy a hacer. Cualquier otra duda o comentario que tengas, igual que como dije antes sería feliz de que me lo dijeras.

A todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, también se los agradezco mucho, y ya saben cualquier cosa, soy feliz de leer sus reviews, y todo lo que me digan o critican, me ayuda a mejorar.

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, y prometo que el próximo lo voy a publicar mucho más rápido, ya estoy más tranqui.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Promesas y despedidas

**Capítulo 9: Promesas y despedidas.**

 _ **-Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo, tú te quedaste todo este tiempo en mi taberna, pero nunca me compraste ningún trago.-**_ Dijo en tono de regaño Iwao.

 _ **-Pero, es que soy menor de edad, no puedo beber.-**_ Trata de excusarse el peli verde.

 _ **-Está bien, entonces, cuando seas mayor, voy a estar esperándote en esta taberna, para que tomemos unos tragos juntos.-**_ Dijo Iwao con una mirada cómplice.

 _ **-Entiendo, esperaré el día de nuestra reunión ansiosamente.-**_ Respondió Shun, regresando el gesto con una sonrisa. Y así ambos se fueron a dormir.

Y por fin el día de su partida llegó. Toda la aldea, se reunió para despedirlo. También se encontraban allí Joji e Isao. Luego de que todos le agradecieran y despidieran, solo le faltaba despedirse de cuatro personas más.

 _ **-Lo siento, el jefe, no pudo venir, pero nos pidió que te diéramos esto.-**_ Dijo Isao mientras, le daba una canasta con frutas y verduras. _**-También nos pidió que te dijéramos que fue muy feliz de conocerte, y que espera volver a verte pronto.-**_ Dijo con una sonrisa. _**-Bien, ahora voy a hablar en mi nombre, nunca conocí a alguien tan imprudente como tú, me llevé demasiados sustos desde que llegaste, pero realmente estoy feliz de haber conocido a alguien tan amable. Debes prometer que regresarás, y nos visitarás.-**_ Le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

 _ **-Dígale al jefe, que le agradezco mucho y que fue un placer trabajar para él. Y en cuanto a usted, le agradezco por todo, fui muy feliz al trabajar juntos, en verdad me ayudó mucho, tenga por seguro que nos volveremos a ver.-**_ Dice Shun estrechando la mano, aunque no se esperó que Isao lo empujara contra sí mismo y lo abrazara, pero luego de la sorpresa, devolvió el abrazo.

 _ **-Ahora es mi turno, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Isao, eres demasiado imprudente, deberías considerar en hacer algo con eso o morirás joven.-**_ Le dijo Joji, un poco en broma, un poco en serio. _**-Aunque estoy seguro que es en vano que lo diga, esa es tu manera de ser, y es por eso que lograste que todos nosotros nos uniéramos, lo único que quiero es que me prometas que tratarás de cuidarte un poco más. Debes sobrevivir hasta que regreses aquí.-**_ Dice con una sonrisa divertida.

 _ **-Muchas gracias, usted, al igual que Isao, fue un gran apoyo, lamento hacer que se preocupen tanto por mí, prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para sobrevivir y volver a verlos a todos.-**_ Dice Shun con una sonrisa, y nuevamente, recibe un abrazo inesperado, pero el cual también corresponde.

Ahora tocaba despedirse de Ray, el cual, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Porque aunque hace un mes estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo olvidara, odiaba tener que despedirse de él.

 _ **-No llores Ray, prometo que nos volveremos a ver.-**_ Dijo Shun arrodillándose y levantando la carita del mismo. _**-Además recuerda que tienes a tu hermano mayor para cuidarte.-**_

 _ **-Lo sé, pero te voy a extrañar mucho.-**_ Dijo Ray, que aunque estaba más calmado, todavía tenía un par de lágrimas. Shun pensó un poco y luego le dijo.

 _ **-¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que yo también era un hermano menor?-**_ Ray confundido, asiente. _**-Bueno, déjame decirte un pequeño secreto.-**_ Diciendo esto se acercó a su oído. _**-Los hermanos mayores, siempre nos están cuidando, pero al mismo tiempo son muy imprudentes, eso siempre los mete en líos, el trabajo de un hermano menor, es evitar que se meta en demasiados problemas y apoyarlos cuando lo hacen. Sin nosotros ellos harían una infinidad de desastres.-**_ Dijo en voz baja, y le produjo una risita al chico. Shun estaba feliz de ver eso, así que decidió darles un último consejo a esos hermanos, su semblante pasó a ser más serio, pero como siempre con su dulce sonrisa. _**-Bien, ahora, les quiero decir algo a ambos, la vida no siempre es fácil, eso ya lo saben, pero mientras se tengan el uno al otro y se cuiden entre ustedes, tengan por seguro que lograrán superar cualquier adversidad, tengan siempre consigo la esperanza y podrán hacer lo que sea que se propongan.-**_ y aunque los miraba a ellos, el resto de la aldea se dio cuenta que eso también estaba dirigido a ellos. Ambos hermanos asintieron y lo abrazaron. Cuando se separaron, se dirigió una última vez a Ray _ **. -Estoy seguro que a partir de ahora tendrás muchas aventuras con tu hermano, cuando regrese quiero que me las cuentes todas.-**_ Dijo con su característica sonrisa.

 _ **-Sí, es una promesa, así que tienes que regresar.-**_ Dijo Ray con su cara iluminada, extendiendo el meñique.

 _ **-Sí, prometo que volveré.-**_ Le dijo Shun y selló la promesa, con su propio dedo.

Ahora sólo faltaba Iwao.

 _ **-Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir, anoche. Así que ahora sólo diré que deseo que tengas éxito, en lo que emprendas a partir de ahora, y que no olvides tu promesa conmigo.-**_ Dice Iwao con una sonrisa.

 _ **-En verdad muchas gracias, yo también deseo que le vaya bien de ahora en más y no se preocupe, no hay manera de que lo olvide.-**_ Dijo Shun con una sonrisa. Y ambos se abrazaron.

Antes de irse Shun sintió que alguien se comunicaba con él a través de su cosmos, era el Dios.

" _ **Gracias por todo, estaré esperando el día en que regreses, siempre serás bienvenido en este lugar."**_. Dijo el Dios. _**"Muchas gracias, prometo volver, de verdad me alegro mucho de haber venido a esta aldea."**_. Respondió con una sonrisa. Aunque nadie más se enteró de esta pequeña conversación.

Luego de eso Shun se marchó, pero nadie lloró, porque, él había prometido volver, y si algo aprendieron de él, es que siempre cumple sus promesas.

Lo esperarían, porque esa era también su aldea, ya que él había logrado que ese lugar volviera a ser como antes.

Pero no podían permitir que regresara a la aldea sin nombre que conocía, así que todos decidieron que se esforzarían al máximo para que cuando regresara viera lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser esta y también decidieron que se llamaría Hikari no Andrómeda, en honor al héroe que les regresó la luz de la esperanza con su bondad y sacrificio. Y esa era una historia que ellos se encargarían de transmitir de generación en generación, junto con la lección que esta traía consigo.

Y he aquí, el último capítulo, sé que es corto, pero está lleno de sentimientos y promesas. Disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia, así que espero que les guste, y si tienen alguna crítica constructiva o cualquier otro comentario, será más que bienvenido. Muchas gracias.

Disculpen que tardara tanto, la facu me dejó totalmente exhausta últimamente, en compensación también voy a dejar el capítulo con las aclaraciones.

Me gustaría agradecer nuevamente a darkacuario por su comentario, de verdad me alegró mucho que siguieras este fic hasta este punto, de verdad muchas gracias. También un agradecimiento a , me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y espero que te guste el final.

Además quiero agradecer a magi889 por ponerme favorita y seguirme y a polacullenswan2627 también por ponerme favorita, de verdad lo aprecio y espero poder leer alguna historia de ustedes en el futuro.

El próximo capítulo son las aclaraciones. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.


	10. Aclaraciones de la historia

**Capítulo 10: Aclaraciones.**

En primer lugar mientras hacía la historia, hubo muchos detalles que no pensé, como por ejemplo: dónde está ubicada la aldea, o la identidad del Dios, ni tampoco detalles sobre los personajes que inventé. Hasta que me lo preguntaron, no pasó por mi cabeza, así que después de pensarlo un tiempo, estas son las respuestas que tengo para ustedes y tal vez para mí también. De antemano, me disculpo si sienten que hay alguna inconsistencia y también disculpen si los decepciona un poco, como soy nueva escribiendo de esta manera, había muchas cosas de las que no me pude dar cuenta, pero con esto estoy segura que aunque sea un poco voy a mejorar, así que también les agradezco por todo. Dicho eso prosigo con las aclaraciones.

El lugar de la aldea es en Japón, me parece lo más lógico después de los nombres que les puse a los personajes, por ende, el Dios debería de ser uno japonés, así que investigué y me pareció que el que más encajaba era Ebisu, ya que es el Dios de la prosperidad y la riqueza en los negocios, además de la abundancia en las cosechas ya que de eso están privados los pobladores.

Sobre Iwao, Isao y Joji, voy a dar algunos datos más de ellos.

Iwao (roca): Es el tabernero de la aldea. Antiguamente estaba casado y tenía un hijo, pero murieron al no poder aguantar las condiciones de la maldición impuesta por el Dios. Cuando esto pasó, él perdió todas las esperanzas. Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Shun poco a poco la fue recuperando. Le puse ese nombre porque sentí que antes de conocerlo su corazón era como una piedra que Shun logró ablandar.

Isao (hombre meritorio): Es un hombre de familia. Consiguió empleo en la granja a la que llegó Shun. Por un año, fue el mejor en ese lugar, hasta que llegó nuestro protagonista, como saben, al principio por esto lo odia, pero luego de ver lo amable que es, empieza a agarrarle cariño.

Joji (agricultor): Hasta el momento es soltero. Logró conseguir ese empleo, estuvo trabajando allí por medio año. Cuando llegó Shun lo envidiaba por lo rápido que había logrado volverse el mejor y que ganaba mucho más que ellos, pero su rencor, al igual que el de Isao no duró mucho.

Los obstáculos que debe enfrentar Shun más o menos son: agujeros que se abren repentinamente en la tierra, que el suelo se eleve tanto como una montaña, bosques de espinas venenosas (al mejor estilo Afrodita), terremotos, entre otros.

Los aldeanos estaban heridos porque siendo un lugar sin ley donde se roba para sobrevivir, han peleado y hecho muchas cosas para lograrlo por ende la mayoría terminó con golpes, cortes y demás.

Sobre el tema del estado de Shun, es cierto que con el entrenamiento se acostumbró a condiciones de vida difíciles, pero en la serie mencionaron que sus cuerpos seguían siendo los de humanos normales, no estoy segura de cuánto resistirían las personas normalmente en esas condiciones, lo programé para que fuera sólo una semana por las dudas, mi intención no era que pareciera que Shun es débil, ni nada por el estilo. También hay un detalle que no mencioné, el veneno de las espinas no era letal, sino que cada rasguño le quitaba energía, ese también es un factor importante, lo había pensado varias veces pero me olvidé de escribirlo, me disculpo por eso.

Por cierto al inicio mencioné que antes de publicarla ya la había escrito toda, la razón por la que tardaba en actualizar al principio era que no estaba segura cada cuánto era conveniente actualizar, así que fui experimentando, pero después por la universidad empecé a tener mucho menos tiempo, así que me disculpo por las esperas tan largas.

Dos cosas más, a los que les gustaría ver el reencuentro, como se habrán dado cuenta no se dio en este fic, pero tenía pensado un poco más adelante escribir uno nuevo que hable sobre y eso y más nuevas aventuras problemas y amigos para Shun, espero que les guste la idea. Por último si quedó otra duda o surgió una en base a estas aclaraciones, son libres de decirlas, puedo poner otro capítulo más con esas aclaraciones.

Muchas gracias por todo, a todos los que lo leyeron, a todos los que comentaron, a los que me pusieron favorito y los que me siguieron, me hicieron sentir muy feliz, espero que les haya gustado, y aunque ya lo dije de verdad les agradezco por todo!

Hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
